<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolfstar and the Saran rap by UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620945">Wolfstar and the Saran rap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu/pseuds/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu'>UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu/pseuds/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you go to buy saran rap but actually meet your future husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolfstar and the Saran rap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a land far far far away (aka muggle wal-mart) Remus was like "ah, lets go buy some saran wrap.  But SiKe, Sirius black was also buying saran rap.  They're hands touched and they were like "Uwu, look at this hottie also buying saran rap.  Then they got married and bought the walmart franchise. </p><p>but THEN</p><p>fricken JFK popped up.  He likes Sirius, but Sirius was like "nah, lets set you up with my cousin who is in love with my husband."</p><p>So yeah, #TonksandJFK</p><p>They all lived happily ever after UWU</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>